Always Stick Together
by daffodils in spring
Summary: Raphael hates space. /A collection of oneshots based on tumblr prompts. 2k12./
1. Need You Here (Bros)

Hello!

So, sometimes my friends and I send each other prompts on tumblr for tmnt and I thought I would post them here. They are generally posted as I wrote them so they are unbeta'd. I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy them.

 **I just really need you here right now.** \- Post Season 2 finale.

* * *

Raph had never felt so helpless in his life.

Mikey was curled up at the end of Leo's bed, needing to be near, to touch, to give comfort in any way he could. Donny sat in a chair next to the bed. He was close enough to keep an eye on his brother and should there be any medical need, he could help immediately. But there was some distance there too, the harsh words he'd said to Leo lingered on in his mind and so he would not allow himself more contact than necessary.

They'd been in these positions since they'd arrived at the farmhouse, barely moving if only to eat. April and Casey would bring food up occasionally. They had tried to have them come down to the kitchen, but moving from their vigil was unthinkable. The two human members of their small family understood all too well.

When they left the room earlier, Casey gave Raph a soft punch to the arm and glanced a very sad smile across the room. April squeezed his shoulder on her way out after she had rubbed Donny's arm to which he had only smiled weakly at her in response and she'd leaned over to kiss Mikey's forehead. He'd muttered something to her that made her eyes water and she softly replied "You too." (Raph's not entirely sure but he sounded something like "Love you, sis.")

It was just the four of them again and after a few minutes of looking around at the broken remnants of his family, Raph couldn't take it anymore.

He abruptly stood from where he'd been seated at the other side of Leo's bed.

He felt helpless which always led to him feeling restless because his family was _hurt_ and he could do nothing and was doing nothing.

So reached quickly for the door and stormed down the stairs.

Ignoring Casey and April as he passed them, he just stormed outside.

* * *

Mikey stared at the empty doorway for a moment. He didn't like any of them being separated at a time like this but he knows Raph. Maybe he'll give a few minutes to blow off some steam and then he'll go after him.

He glances over at Donny, who still hasn't moved but had looked up at his brother's abrupt entrance. He offers a weak smile when he realizes Mikey's looking at him.

Mikey, ever perceptive, reaches his hand out towards his brother as he shuffles across the bed.

Donny takes his hand, almost on instinct. Mikey feels some relief at the gesture which quickly disappears when Donny's eyes well up with tears and he promptly drops his face into his other hand.

Mikey quickly scrambles off the bed to throw his arm around his brother's shaking shoulders. He squeezes Donny's hand and leans his chin on his head. Rarely does Don break down like this but Mikey has become an expert at comforting his brothers through the years.

He can hear Donny's soft mutterings in between the tears,

"Don't know what to do… can't fix this…all my fault…if I had just…supposed to be the smart one and I can't even… "

Mikey lets him mumble on for few minutes because this is the most Don's said in one sitting since they got there.

He waits for the shaking in his shoulders to calm down before speaking.

"It's going to be okay, Donny. Leo's going to be fine, you'll see. He's never let anything keep him down long before."

He moved his hand to rub circles on Donny's shell.

"And we all have faith in you. So does Leo. He knows you didn't mean the things you said, and he'll tell you himself as soon as he wakes up, okay bro? Stop blaming yourself."

Donny pushed his face into Mikey's arm and Mikey just held on tighter.

"It's gonna be okay, bro."

* * *

Raph's not sure how long he was out there, venting his anger and punching the surrounding nature but he it was dark and he was sweaty and breathing heavily by the time he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He jerked away at first but the hand tightened its grip.

He sighed before turning around to see large blue eyes staring up at him in understanding.

"I'm fine, Mikey. Really. I'll be in a minute, okay. I just, I just needed some air."

"I know, bro. We missed you inside is all."

Mikey just looks at him with that soft smile, eyes gentle. Raph sighs. He's spent most of his energy anyway and he could never say no to that look. Besides, he can't stand being away from his brothers for long periods of time. Not now.

He threw his arm around Mikey's shoulder and they walked back inside together.

* * *

It was late. Donny had finally exhausted himself, the lack of sleep and the release of all his pent up emotions catching up with him, he was sleeping in his chair. The chair had moved at some point, too, because he fell asleep with his hand on the bed, resting near Leo's arm.

Raph too had tired himself out from the day. He'd fallen asleep with his arms pillowed at the end of the bed with his head resting on them. He was at the end so that he could be close to Leo but was also still in arms reach of Mikey.

Mikey himself was still quite awake, having slept most of the day. He knew he could only convince his brothers to sleep if he was alert enough to stay awake to keep watch over Leo for any changes.

He smiled at his two brothers. They weren't sleeping peacefully but he was glad they were at least resting.

When his eyes fell on Leo, his smile faltered a little.

As quietly and gently as he could, he moved to the front of the bed. The bed was large enough so there was enough space for him next to Leo.

He stared down into his brother's face for a few minutes before sighing.

He brushed his fingers against Leo's arms and then gently prodded them. This was always the best way for Mikey to wake him up when they were little and he had run to his big brother's room after a nightmare.

At first there was no reaction, just the sounds of Leo's breathing. Mikey tried again, softly calling his name.

"Leeeooo. Leo. Hey big bro, you there? C'mon. It's me, Mikey. Your favorite little brother. Shh, don't worry I won't tell the others."

He might have twitched at that and maybe shifted in the direction of his voice, Mikey's not sure but he decided he'd take it to mean Leo was listening.

"So, we really need you bro." He shifted closer so he could whisper quietly. "Donny's falling apart. He's really torn up, you know about that whole fight you two had. I told him you're not mad at him but you know how he is. I think he really needs to hear you say it. And Raph, well, you know Raph. He's trying but he doesn't do good being all cooped up like this, bro. What with just waiting for you to wake up, it's hard on him. He's never had the best bedside manner, cause you know, he's Raph."

He tried to chuckle but it was weak and came out sounding more like a sigh. He took a deep breath in before continuing.

"And you know, Casey and April aren't doing too good either. I mean they're both worried about their families and all and that's, that's rough." He sniffled a little and reached up to wipe at his face.

"And, and we haven't even told you about Master Splinter yet…the Shredder sure did a number on him back in the sewer. Oh, don't worry, though! I'm sure he's fine. He's a master ninja and there's no way he could be…uh, you know, not okay…" Mikey sniffled again and then reached down and grabbed Leo's hand. "So but he's probably worried sick about us, you know how he gets. And we'll need to your awesome leader skills in order to find him and save the world, so, if you could wake up sometime soon, that'd be good."

He looked down at Leo's face for a while, feeling tears coming but determined to keep them at bay. He squeezed his brother's hand and then brought their joint hands to rest in his lap.

"As for me, well, I really miss you bro. This is hard, without you awake to tell what to do or have the right words to say. You always do. And I just, I just really need to have you here right now, Leo."

Again, he thought maybe Leo had moved in his sleep but he couldn't be sure. So he just shifted his body so he was leaning against the headboard, his legs stretched out next to Leo's, and his brother's hand still clasped in his in his lap, determined to wait out the rest of the night until all of his brothers woke up.

* * *

Feedback is appreciated! Also, if any of you want to, feel free to send me prompts on tumblr.

Have a lovely day!


	2. You Came Back (Leo&Splinter)

**You came back.** \- Just sometime during the series. Leo & Splinter.

* * *

Their faces are covered in bruises. Raphael is limping and his arm is around Michelangelo's shoulder, who has a deep gash that runs all the way down his upper arm. Donatello already has the first aid kit out, his hands shaking as he tries to stem the bleeding, despite the fact that he looks like he can barely stand himself. Leonardo is on Michelangelo's other side and gently eases him down into the beanbag chair.

When he makes eye contact with Master Splinter his eyes are impossibly tired. His shoulders are slumped in defeat and he when he turns his face away, his father can sense the shame he is trying to hide.

After they have all been looked after, wounds cleaned and bound, Splinter makes them his special calming tea. They each accept with exhausted thank yous and small but fond smiles. Leonardo however does not make eye contact with him. When Splinter gently tilts his chin up, he is surprised to find tears in his son's eyes.

"Leonardo," he says gently. "What is wrong?"

"I -" He glances down for a moment, to collect himself as his voice cracks. "I'm sorry, Sensei."

"What for, my son?"

"We - _I_ failed. Tonight -"

"Leonardo."

His son looks up at him, eyes wet and full of guilt. Splinter gently cups his cheek.

"You came back. All of you, safe and mostly whole. That is all I ask, my son."


	3. Let Me Help You (Mikey&Karai)

I appreciate the lovely feedback some of you have left.

 **Let me help you.** \- Sometime in season 3, while Karai is brainwashed. Mikey & Karai.

* * *

Well, that old TurtleLuck™ was certainly working true to form.

It was freezing cold, his t-phone was dead, and he was stuck in some unknown part of the sewer with his sort-of, technically sister who was semi-brainwashed into believing she wanted to kill him and his entire family.

They were also under a grate so they got a nice winter chill and freshly fallen snowflakes.

His sort-of, technically sister was also bleeding from her arm and had an injured leg that made it difficult to move. Which, Mikey figured, was probably why she hadn't attacked him yet.

She did keep glaring at him from her position though and her weird-but-kinda-cool snake arm thing hissed at him whenever he tried to move closer.

He really only wanted to help, even though there wasn't much he could do at this point. He himself was covered in bruises and he had injured his shoulder when he caught her mid-fall, which he thought had actually been a pretty stellar move on his part. Before, of course, he had lost his grip and his kusarigama dropped them both into the sewer.

But, hey, he had saved her. Sorta. They were trapped who knows where and he wasn't really sure how they had gotten so far from the battle. And they were both injured. And Karai could still probably hurt him, he was sure.

Still, he tried to smile at her as he put his hands up in a gesture of good-will.

"Hey, I really think you should let me look at that." The weird-but-cool snake hissed at him again and he let out a weak chuckle. "I mean, sure, I know I'm no Donnie but I still know a thing or two about first-aid."

"Like I said before, I don't need nor do I want your help." Her eyes narrowed further, if that was even possible. Honestly, Mikey was surprised they were still open.

"Oh, c'mon, what'll it hurt?" He turned up his best, most charming smile he had in his arsenal. In those brief moments she had been a part of their family, when she had called herself his sister, it had seemed to work on her just as it did on April. It been a long while since then, he knew, and she had been through much, _too much_ , but he hoped against everything that she was still in there, that she remembered. Remember when she had laughed at his silly jokes, when she had smiled warmly at his attempts to make her breakfast, when she had sat in their dojo as if it was _home_ and she had always belonged there, with them, with her _family_.

Even now, as she glared at him, her body tensed as though at any moment he might try to harm her, Mikey _knew_ , he just knew she still had to be in there.

"You can totally trust me, Turtle's Honor." That probably wouldn't convince her of anything, but he kept going. "We'll call it a truce, I don't mean you any harm. Why do you think I caught you?"

He had meant the question to be one of genuine warmth, but confusion crossed her face for a brief moment and then she looked away sharply. He tilted his head, the curve of his smile dwindling just a little. But only a little.

"Why do you think I caught you?"

"I…" she hesitated, which seemed to surprise her as much as it did him. "Because you're an idiot."

Her response was only half-filled with venom and Mikey could sense her genuine confusion. He shifted a little closer, hands still up. She still watched him with sharp eyes but Mikey could tell by her face that her confusion was giving way to doubt and that he just might have a chance at glimmer of the old Karai.

"Ha, no. That's just my cover." He winked at her and she raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm actually secretly a genius. Just don't tell Donnie, he gets touchy about that sometimes."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"But seriously," he smiled warmly at her. "It's because I care about you."

She scrunched up her nose at that, probably to sneer at the notion but Mikey saw something else on her face. Barely there, but he would swear on his entire collection of Crognard VHS tapes that she had looked, for the briefest of moments, moved by his words. But then it was gone.

"Oh, really? Isn't that sweet."

"It's true!"

She scoffed at him. "Why should I believe that?"

"Because we're family." His voice was gentle but he had inflected as much conviction in that statement as possible.

"We are not-" she began angrily.

"We are." He said. She was surprised, he could tell, that he had cut her off. And perhaps by how serious the look on his face was. "We're your family, Karai. I'm your brother. You don't remember because Shredder did some freaky brainwash worm thing on you, like he did with Raph and the Mutanimals. But it's true."

He lowered his hands slightly, and tried to pour as much of his compassion and love in his voice. She was still staring at him, a mixture of hatred and confusion warring on her face.

"I know it's hard to hear right now. I know you'll need to figure out for yourself, like you did before." He shifted a little closer, still smiling just as warmly and his voice still as gentle."And that's okay. I don't mind waiting, none of us do. Not if it means we get you back. We'll wait for you, as long as it takes. Cause that's what families do."

She was trying to hide it but he could tell his words were having an affect on her. She swallowed hard.

"But until then, please, Karai. Let me help you."

She continued to stare at him but the snake didn't hiss at him as he inched closer. Slowly, he had made it over to her. Her body was still tense and she watched all of his movements but her eyes were full of emotion and Mikey counted it all as a total _win_.

Glancing over her quickly, he figured he couldn't do much for her leg but he could at least stop the bleeding in her arm.

He slowly untied his mask. Then he reached for her arm. Her eyes narrowed again but she let him pull towards him. She flinched as he put pressure on it but was quiet as he tied his mask tightly around it.

"There. That should do for now." His smile towards her was one of warmth and brotherly affection. She neither smiled nor frowned at him. She just merely looked at him with that same mixture of anger and confusion and maybe, possibly he thought some sadness too. They looked at each other for a few moments and he tried not to think about how vulnerable he felt without his mask. Only his brothers and his father ever really saw him without one, occasionally April and Casey. So, really, it probably helped given that it was the kind of gesture he would make around his family. He hoped that she would somehow know that.

They sat in silence for a while. He was growing tired and he could tell that she was too but neither was willing to fall asleep. He didn't know what to say, which was mondo strange for him he had to admit but she was letting him sit next to her, almost shoulder-to-shoulder, like he and his brothers do, and it was so much almost like family that he didn't want to risk breaking the moment.

"You know," he began softly after a time. "You could come back with us. If you wanted."

"Come back with you?" She raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"You know when my brothers come to get me. You could come home with us." Raph would have a field day probably but she was injured and she was still their family, so he'd grumble but go along with it anyway. Cause Mikey knew he cared, too.

"What makes you so sure they're gonna find you?" Her voice was skeptical and maybe a little sharp still but it felt like there was less bite.

"Because they're my brothers," he said matter of factly. "And that's-"

"What families do?" she gave him a look as though she couldn't believe he was that stupid but there was something in her voice that suggested maybe she wanted to be that stupid, too.

"Well, yeah." He smiled up her, brightly."What do you say?"

Her immediate reaction was to scoff again. "Though you said you wanted me to figure it out by myself?"

"Well," he began, his smile faltering a little. "I said I knew you'd need to figure it out by yourself. Cause I know no one can force you and stuff. And I just thought, that it might help. You'd be free to leave whenever you wanted and you could see for yourself, that we all really do care about you. Even Raph. And I want to help you. As much as you'll let me."

She stared at him skeptically and then she looked painfully thoughtful.

"I…" She sighed. "I don't know."

It wasn't a yes but it filled him with hope all the same and nothing it seemed could dampen the brightness of his smile.

* * *

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before they heard a sound. He looked up hopefully, as shadows passed over the grate. His hopes were quickly dashed however when the voice of Tiger Claw drifted down, calling for her.

Karai looked up and opened her mouth.

"Karai." Mikey whispered. She stopped and looked at him for a moment. The emotions were warring across her face. He looked at her, his eyes big and blue. He didn't know what he wanted to say. He didn't want to pressure her cause he totally meant it when he said they would wait for her. But he had hoped so much that she would come back home to their family, that he felt a wave of fear and panic wash over him. He implored her with his best honest, baby brother face.

She seemed to struggle before making her decision.

"I'm down here, Tiger Claw!" She managed to call up. Mikey sighed sadly and began to inch a way from her, into the shadows.

"Are you injured?" Was the response as the sound of the grate being moved reached his ears.

Mikey froze. He and Karai maintained eye contact, her face still hard and fierce.

"Some." she said, her voice cold. She looked at the mask on her arm, now soaked in her blood and ripped it off. She threw it towards Mikey, who caught it and continued to move further back into the shadows. She turned her gaze from him as Tiger Claw dropped down with a rope. Mikey watched them as she demanded to be taken out of there as soon as possible and Tiger Claw growled a little but then they were gone.

Mikey stayed hidden where he was until he was sure he heard their feet walking away and then the sound of a motor driving away.

And then stayed in the shadows until what felt like an hour must have passed.

He moved back to the light from the grate. It wasn't terribly bright, he suspected it was either because it was getting dark or just the typical dark of winter.

It was still freezing and there was nothing but snow to curl up in. He stayed under the grate, anyway.

Clutching his mask tightly in his hand, he felt his emotions begin to overwhelm him as his could feel the pressure of tears build up. He knew it was a long shot, that she wouldn't change her mind so quickly. And he believed what he had said to her about letting her figure it out herself. But there had been such a glimmer of hope and he had clung to it.

He had foolishly begun imagining what their homecoming would be like, that somehow his kindness and compassion and conviction had been enough to remind her, to help her. Then they would have gotten back and the comfort and warmth of home would have further proved it to her. And she would find her way back to the Karai that they knew, their sister and friend and he would have a family that was whole and big and warm and content again.

He couldn't help himself and the tears began to fall quietly down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking against his will.

* * *

When his brothers finally found him, he was freezing and tired and crying. They had pulled him out carefully. Leo had wiped a thumb across his face and rubbed his head before climbing into the driver's seat of the van. Donnie had checked over all of his injuries and then wrapped him a warm blanket. Raph had then put his arm around him and they sat that way until they got home.

No one asked him about the mask nor why he had been crying but then they entered the lair and Master Splinter was there with four cups of warm tea on a tray in front of the TV.

At the sight of his youngest, he had moved quickly towards them, his hands outstretched.

Mikey had stopped before him, however, and held out his Mask in trembling hands.

"I'm sorry, Sensei." He said, his tears beginning anew. Splinter took the mask, confused and concerned, before pulling Mikey into his arms.

"I tried." He buried his face in his father's chest, his fingers gripping his robe, as a few more tears spilled out. "I thought she would but then she left. But I tried to bring her back home to us."

Master Splinter's face softened, with a mixture of sadness and love, and he wrapped his arms more tightly around his youngest boy and rubbed his head affectionately.

* * *

I'm particularly fond of Karai and Mikey's potential big sister-little brother siblingship. I hope this felt IC and everything.

Thanks for the reading!


	4. You Ever Think (Little Bros)

Super short, dialogue drabble this time.

 **Do you ever think we should just stop this?** \- Somewhere around season 1, probably. Little Bros.

* * *

"Do you ever think we should just stop this?"

"What, Leo's obsession with bad one-liners?"

"Yeah. I mean it's starting to get out of hand."

"Dude, trust me. I have been _trying."_

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I hope you liked it. Thank you for the reviews you have left and the follows/favorites. Makes my day! :)


	5. I Just Want This (Karai&Bros)

I was gonna post this tomorrow but since the last one was so short, I decided to post it tonight anyway.

 **I just want this.** \- Kind of an au. Karai & Bros.

* * *

"What do you want, Karai?"

She thinks of Leonardo's outstretched hand, reaching towards her: on a rooftop, in a warehouse, on a dock by the river. Of his bright grin after an accidental twenty some episode marathon because _"You mean you've never seen Space Heroes? Ever?"_ Of his fierceness in the dojo, the determined set to his mouth and the small glint in his eye. Of his content smile as he surveys the lair, his eyes counting each family member (including her) and he breathes in, whole and warm.

She thinks of Raphael's sarcastic quips, the underlying fondness in his tone. Of the light bump of his shoulders against hers whenever he sits next to her at breakfast. Of his earnest tone late one night in the dojo, _"I'm sorry you never got to meet her but I think she'd be proud of you."_ Of rooftop races at night because sometimes they just needed to taste the crispness of air. Of the small quirk in his lips sometimes when he looks at her, when he thinks she doesn't notice, as though he's just happy to see her there.

She thinks of Donatello's stern face when he patches up an injury of hers, the way he sets his jaw, an attempt to look disappointed but only manages to look worried. Of the way his hand brushed against her arm, the sincerity in his soft tone, _"It was no trouble. You're family, I'd do it again in a heartbeat."_ Of his tired smile in the morning when she sets a mug of coffee in front him. Of the breath he lets out whenever he runs a check-up and she's still healthy. Of the way he laughs at her wit, light and genuine and full of a warmth she never expected but makes her smile in return.

She thinks of Michelangelo's bright, honest smile he gives her every morning. Of his insistence on family movie nights, during which he makes an extra bowl of popcorn because she likes hers without butter. Of the way he beamed, his hand burnt and flour all over his face, on her third night back in the lair because he had baked her favorite dessert. Of his gentle understanding, his patience and steadfast support, a hand over hers, _"It's okay if you miss him."_ Of his arms around her waist, soft but secure, and the depth of affection that she didn't even know she was capable of feeling. Of the way he calls her _sister_ , with such warmth, such love, as though that title had always been _hers_.

She curls her fingers into fists and glances at their faces behind her. When she turns back to face the angry stare on the man she once thought she knew, she smiles. She stretches out her arm to gesture back at her family behind her and says,

"This. I just want this."

Shredder opens his mouth but there's the shout of "Mikey!" and they're gone in a puff of purple smoke.

When they're back in the lair, all injuries patched, Raph picks the movie while Donnie builds a blanket nest and Mikey makes the popcorn. Leo smiles, so full of affection he might burst. She laughs, softly, and says with a happiness she hasn't felt in a long while, "It feels good to be home."

* * *

This is one of my favorites, personally, so I hope you enjoyed it.

You are all so lovely.

Have a delightful day!


	6. It's Okay To Cry (Raph&April)

**It's okay to cry.** \- Season 4. Raph and April.

* * *

He hates space. It's cold and weird and nothing felt right. Nothing felt like _home._

Even in the simulator, it wasn't right. Leo could pretend all he wanted but Raph knew. Sure maybe everything would look right as they had left it. It could even smell the same for all he cared but it wouldn't be real and Raph would _know._

No matter how long any of them spent in that room, they'd still have to leave. Watch it fade away, again. Raph couldn't do that.

Home was gone. Everyone they've ever come in contact with, all of their friends, were gone.

Master Splinter was gone.

He curls his fingers into fists and leans against the wall. He drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly against the threat of tears.

 _C'mon Raph, pull yourself together. Your family needs you. You can't do this right now._

"You know," says a soft voice behind him. "It's okay to cry."

Startled, Raph spins around quickly to see April standing next to the door watching him.

"I wasn't crying!"

She smiles softly at him, taking a few steps into the room.

"I know," she says. "But I'm telling you it's okay, if you did."

"Psh, yeah," he says. He swallows, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. He breaths in through his nose and huffs out the breath, hoping to look more tough and less like he's barely keeping from falling apart. "Look, April, I'm fine-"

"Raph," her tone still soft but this time with a firmer edge to it. "You don't have to do that."

"Do what? I'm not doing anything."

She doesn't respond, taking a few more steps until she was close enough to put her hand on his shoulder. Her hand is warm and gentle and Raph feels the pressure building back up in his chest. He shrugs her hand off and takes a step back.

"Look, April," he starts but he can't think of anything to say because the weight on his chest just seems to be getting heavier. His breathing picks up speed and he's sure if he doesn't leave he might just explode.

"We all lost someone, Raph," she says. She is still standing right next to him, her face nothing but understanding and sadness and he wants her to stop looking at him. "Including you."

"Jeez, April, I know that! Don't you think -" he stops and turns away from her, his voice catching. "I don't want to talk about this, okay. This isn't. I'm _fine._ "

"Raph,"

"No. Okay, look we just need to focus on stopping the triceratons, okay. And then we can save Earth and go home and stop with all this stupid space stuff and everything will be fine, okay, just I'm fine, I just hate this stupid ship and these stupid alien guys chasing us and the stupid simulator and -"

He throws his fist into the wall. His chest heaving and he is so angry, _so_ so angry, at the Triceratons, at the Shredder, at Leo, at April, at _himself._ And he needs to calm down, to remember everything Sensei taught him about anger and control but he can't, _he can't_ and isn't that just a kick in the stomach that he can't even do _that,_ what he needs to do for his family, for his brothers, and he's such a disappointment isn't he?

And he feels like he's suffocating and he just wants his _father_ back but he's gone and no simulator is gonna make that okay because it's not his father, it can't reassure him with warm smiles, quiet laughter, a hand on his head, on his back, the softness of fur as he wrapped his arms around his shell, of his soothing voice that offers comfort and is full of affection and love, and the smell of home as Raph pressed his face into his chest, and even if Raph reconstructed it all from his memory it would bring no comfort because it was just a hologram, his father was gone and unless by some miracle they actually succeeded, he would never have any of that ever again and he couldn't, he can't-

"Raph!"

He looks up again and suddenly there are warm hands on his face, small and human but gentle and familiar, and blinks rapidly because April's face is blurry and he realizes that he's crying.

"April," he starts but his voice breaks and he doesn't even know what to say anymore.

"It's okay," she says. Her voice is thick and Raph can tell she's holding back tears herself. She strokes her thumbs along his face. "It's okay, Raph."

He lets out half a sob. He shakes his head and raises his hand to his face to hastily wipe away his tears but she catches it on the way.

"Hey," she gives his hand a squeeze. "It's just you and me."

He doesn't know how to respond to that so he just squeezes her hand back and closes his eyes and tries to breathe. Now that he's started, he's not sure he can stop crying.

Slowly, April's hand moves down to his shoulder and then before he knows it, she has her arms around him. One hand pressed to his shell, the other on top of his head.

After a few moments, he wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face in her shoulder.

They stay like that until they hear Mikey call for dinner from the other room an hour later.


End file.
